


"We did well"

by TheAngelInDeansButt



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: 'Fancy' dinner, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oliver, Date Night, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Handcuffs, M/M, Married!Coliver, Smut, Top Connor, fancy dinner, parents!Coliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelInDeansButt/pseuds/TheAngelInDeansButt
Summary: Connor gets home after a long day (week) at work and wants to rest. His husband has other plans.
Relationships: Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	"We did well"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo. This is my very first attempt at writing a Coliver fic (unless you count the three times I wrote and deleted different versions of this fic) and I'm still not 100% satisfied with it. A) Please be kind with me. I appreciate/welcome constructive criticism and tips on how to improve my writing, and how to make them seem less OOC (if they do seem OOC). And Bee, (See what I did there? lol) I hope you enjoy this fic <3
> 
> Happy reading!

Connor came home late at night. It had been a long day at work, and standing in court for all those hours in goddamn formal shoes was making his feet hurt. All he wanted to do was get into bed and cuddle with Ollie until Adulting Needs™ became absolutely necessary. As he took off his shoes, however, he realized that his husband had other plans.

“Ollie?” he called out, sort of confused, and feeling vaguely serenaded, like on their wedding reception.

“In here!” came the reply from inside the house. Connor made his way to their kitchen, where the sound of the music became louder and saw that the table had been set in a very 5-star restaurant-y manner, with a rose in the middle, and fancy plates. Damn, between the soft, romantic music (was that ‘All of Me’ from the Original Serenade?), and the napkins, and the silver dome thingy to cover the food which, Connor had no idea what they were called, the scene was so romantic, it melted away all the stress from the past week. Oliver had clearly gone the entire nine yards and Connor loved it. They both knew that Connor just pretended to be annoyed by the romantic stuff. In reality, he loved it as much as Ollie did, and he too left no opportunity to make his man feel special.

Putting his bag down on the couch, he headed to the table and leaned against it, careful to not disturb the arrangement that Ollie had made. “What’s the occasion?” he asked, smirking.

“Do I really need an occasion to pamper you? You deserve good things.” Oliver replied, making his way over to greet Connor with a kiss.

“Mmm, seems like a good reason.” Connor replied, deepening what was supposed to be a small peck to his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s waist and swayed in place, dropping little kisses along his jaw. “Isn’t this the song you sang to me on our reception?”

“Mhm” Ollie replied breathily, almost a moan, before extracting himself from Connor’s embrace. “Now come on, eat. I have plans for you tonight, Connor Morgan.”

Connor rolled his eyes at the name but did as his husband told him to. Ollie went back inside to bring out the dishes, covered in the dome things. With a flourish, he unfolded Connor’s napkin and placed it on his lap, and equally fancily, he uncovered the food, making Connor laugh out loud at the menu.

“What?” Ollie asked defensively. “We both know the only thing I can make perfectly is Mac ‘n’ Cheese. I wasn’t going to let that come in the way of spoiling you. So, on the menu today, you have a very gourmet Mac ‘n’ Cheese, and a bottle of … well, red wine.”

Connor smiled fondly at him but didn’t say anything else, and with a wink, began to dig into the food. Only Ollie could make red wine go well with Mac ‘n’ Cheese, but it might just be the hunger speaking.

Dinner went by without much conversation; both the men looking at each other with heat in their gazes, silent as the songs became progressively raunchier. Halfway through the meal, Connor felt Ollie’s foot make its way between his thighs, his touch tentative, but purposeful at the same time. Connor resisted the urge to shift his hips to get some friction on his rapidly hardening cock. Connor didn’t have a foot kink, but he did have an Ollie kink, and goddamn did Ollie know how to exploit that.

“I-“ Connor started squeakily, before clearing his throat and starting again. “I don’t feel so hungry, let’s go to bed.” He tried standing up, but immediately sat back down when he saw Ollie raise an eyebrow pointedly towards his plate.

“No, Connor. You will finish your food. You need to keep up your energy for later.” And that settled the deed. Connor was damn well going to finish his food, because who could say no to Ollie when he made that face and got all control-y.

Connor spent the rest of the evening squirming in his seat, trying to maintain his composure, while his husband sat in front of him looking innocent and massaging his erection with his feet. This was the weirdest foreplay he had ever experienced, but damn did he enjoy it.

Finally, FINALLY, they finished their food, and with no regard to the dirty dishes, Connor grabbed Ollie’s hand and pulled him close.

“The dishes can wait.” He said, “I can’t.”

Connor nudged Ollie’s face back with his nose, and latched on to the long neck exposed to him, sucking and biting, the answering moans spurring him on.

Without breaking contact between his mouth and Oliver’s skin, Connor pulled them blindly into their bedroom and shut the door.

He captured Ollie’s lips with his own in a bruising kiss and pushed him up against the door, pinning his arms above his head.

“Fuck” he heard Ollie groan, and smirked, knowing how much Ollie loved him taking control in the bedroom. They were pretty well matched that way, both loved the other taking control, and both loved being in control.

Slowly, Connor dragged his hands down Ollie’s chest, and reached down to undo the zipper on his pants. _Fuck_ he thought when he realized that Ollie was going commando. He felt his dick twitch in his own pants at the thought, but rather than giving any attention to it, he focused on wrapping his hand around his husband’s erection and jerking it a few times, before kneeling down and taking him in his mouth without any warning.

After all these years, Connor’s gag reflex was non-existent, so when Ollie’s hips jerked forward, Connor loosened his jaw and looked up at Ollie, nodding the best he could with a dick in his mouth.

Oliver got the hint, because he wasted no time before threading his fingers tightly in Connor’s hair and bobbing his head up and down his shaft, fucking his face hard and fast.

Connor used this time to pull his own cock out and began to jerk himself off, Ollie’s moans finding his way right to his dick. Abruptly, Ollie pulled out and stood Connor up on shaky legs, huffing out a laugh at his disappointed moan.

“Come to the bed.” He said. “I have other plans tonight than to just fuck your face.”

It took them a full five minutes to go the three steps from the door to the bed, because they couldn’t keep their hands- and mouths- off each other. In those five minutes, they lost all of their clothes, and Connor pulled a fully naked Ollie on top of him, slotting their dicks together. He wrapped a leg around Ollie’s waist, and above him, he heard the other man’s moans get louder as they started to rut against each other.

“Shh” he told Ollie. “You gotta be quiet, babe.”

“Oh yeah? We’ll see who’s the loud one in just a minute.” With that Ollie straddled Connor’s hips, slotting his erection perfectly between his cheeks, and out of nowhere produced a pair of black leather handcuffs. Connor knew he was fucked, because being cuffed to the bed was his all-time favorite thing right up there with early morning cuddles.

As if on reflex, his hands went up, over his head, allowing Ollie to cuff him to the headboard slats. Connor’s back arched in pleasure and anticipation and his eyes closed, making him miss the way Ollie leaned down and took his nipple into his mouth, making him moan and the cuffs rattle as he strained against them.

“You, my dear husband,” Ollie said as he pulled out a bottle of lube and uncapped it. “Are going to do nothing tonight. You get the front row seats to the show as I open myself up for you and ride you until you pass out.”

Connor whined in complaint, prepping Ollie was his favorite part, and now he wouldn’t even get to touch him as he fingered himself open.

Connor’s eyes widened as Ollie turned himself around and straddled his chest. He leaned down and took Connor’s cock into his mouth, at the same time, pushing a finger into himself. Connor had never felt more conflicted about whether to concentrate on the heat around his cock, or to look at Ollie fingering himself open, just out of reach of his mouth. Connor drooled as he watched one finger turn to two, and two to three, before Ollie pulled off and repositioned himself over his dick.

Leaning back, Ollie positioned Connor’s now red cock, and sank down in one smooth motion. Connor bent his knees to give Ollie the support he needed to lean back and find the perfect angle to fuck himself on. A couple of slow thrusts later, Connor’s dick apparently found Ollie’s prostate, and he watched as Ollie fucked himself hard onto Connor’s cock. Leaning back, Ollie wrapped his arms around Connor’s legs for support, and gave Connor the show of his life, spread out and impaled on his dick, and his own cock slapping obscenely against both of their stomachs.

Ollie using Connor for his own pleasure was sending Connor hurtling towards his orgasm, and there was no way he could keep quiet.

“Fuuuck, Ollie!” he moaned out loud, causing Ollie to lean forward and capture his lips in a kiss, that was less a kiss, and more him covering Connor’s mouth with his own.

“Shh, Connor.” He said, his words mirroring what Connor had said to him just a while back. “You gotta be quiet, babe.”

Oliver smirked as his fingers found Connor’s nipples and twisted them, making Connor moan louder. Oliver licked along his neck, blowing on the skin to make all of Connor erupt into goose bumps, before nipping gently at his jaw. With Ollie laying on top of him, the position made it easier for Connor to thrust his hips upwards, snapping hard and fucking into Ollie.

The following minutes were a mixture of moans and whispered ‘fuck’s, and the constant slapping sound of skin against skin, as both the men chased their orgasms.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Ollie, _unh_ touch yourself, Ollie, _fuck!_ ”

Oliver reached down between them and wrapped a hand around himself, jerking himself off. Connor had to shut his eyes against the view because there was no way he was going to last long if he saw Oliver jerking off on top of him.

Only a few thrusts later, Oliver came between them with a cry. The sudden tightening around his cock caused Connor to fall over the edge as he spilled inside Ollie, both men riding the shocks of their orgasms.

“Whoomf!” all the breath left Connor’s lungs as Oliver fell on top of him. They lay like that for a few seconds before Oliver got up to open the cuffs and get a warm washcloth to clean them up. Connor tried to get up to help, but was stopped by a firm hand on his chest.

“You stay there. I’ll clean us up.”

After cleaning them both up, Oliver came back to bed and wrapped himself around Connor, covering them both up with a blanket. Both the men lay there, exchanging soft kisses, finding even the silence between them comfortable.

Connor was almost asleep when he heard fussing sounds over the baby monitor. Ollie picked it up and took it out, apparently not wanting to disturb Connor.

Connor gave him a few minutes before following Ollie out to the nursery, where he found their little 7-month old daughter resting on his husband’s chest. Connor stood in the doorway for a few moments watching as his husband’s hands seemed to dwarf their little girl, holding her close, keeping her safe.

When Ollie turned around and saw Connor standing there, they both smiled at each other, and Connor went and wrapped his arms around Ollie, standing with his chest pressed against Ollie’s back.

Oliver turned in his arms and softly kissed Connor, and then their girl. “We did well, Connor. We did really well.”


End file.
